Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S High School
by otakuroy
Summary: This story is based on the anime Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S. They start their life at school but each one of the character have a dark past and are searching for a bright future.
1. Chapter 1 New Domino Academy

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S High School**

**This story is based on the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S characters, however. This story is not a follow up of the real series or my previous story called White Rose. Anyway, shall we begin?**

**Domino City**, a big city populated with many people. Most of them are crowed by biker gangs and they have divided the city as their turf. The most known biker gang are called the enforcers. They are well hidden and only appear in midnight to street race against other biker gangs for their turfs.

The reason behind it is still unknown, but the police try everything in their might to stop them. Their cycles are called D-Wheel, normally they are called motorcycles. Also known as duel runners, they are named by biker gangs to use these bikes for races. Pretty ironic if you asked me.

**New Domino City**, a place where all the rich people go and moved here due to the fact that domino City is crowed with thugs and crimes. It is made by **Rex Goodwin**, a old male with a grey tux and grey long hair that exceed his neck length. He constantly wears his white cloves for some reason.

The two cities are connected to bridges and are guarded by police men named **Tetsu Trudge**. He has a huge scar on his cheek from his dark past and it involved the biker gangs. Ever since that day, he sworn to imprison them all and make sure they rot in their cells. But the court doesn't allow that since there is no murder involved with the biker gangs. Trudge wears a special police outfit that is pure white with blue arm sleeves. The police force are called the special Agencies.

So now that your informed, let's start the chapter...with an introduction of someone.

it is currently morning and a young girl prepared herself for her first day at school. She even put on a weird hair gear to curl up the top of her mane. She wears a dark purple school uniform that matches her own hair style that is also dark purple. She wears black knee socks and a dark skirt that only reaches above her knees. She looked at the mirror with her chocolate light brown eyes as she pat away some loose hairs that was blocking her face.

Name: **Akiza Izinski**

Age: 17

occupation: student

Aki: I wonder if this will be alright...sigh

She doesn't seem to be happy to go to school, it seems that she holds a grudge against it but.

Hideo: your going to school young lady and that is final.

Aki's father Hideo got brown hair and has a beard that covers his chin structure, he always wears a tux with a purple knotted tie.

Name **Hideo Izinski**

Age: 30

Occupation: Lawyer

Aki: B-But dad...

Hideo: you mustn't let yourself go down like that. Either go to school or find a job!

Aki's father is really strict towards his daughter, mostly he is a very kind and warm person. Somehow he wanted Aki to go to school so badly that he wants her not to get involved with some biker thugs for her own safety. One day, Aki even asked if she could go for her license one day when she turns eighteen. But the father of course shake his head as disapproval.

So much for that idea.

Aki lives with her dad and her mother divorced him one day when things got out of hand with Hideo and Aki arguing all the time. Hideo didn't hated his daughter, but he mostly blamed himself whenever he's looking at Aki. They made a deal that the mother gets Aki in the weekends, and the father in school days for helping her studying since they father is a lawyer and pretty knowledgeable.

Aki's school is called the New Domino academy, a well behaved scholarship as most people call it. Everyone here are either from a rich family, or passed due to their well behaved manners. It's a school that is elegant and passionate, rumor as it that it's the best school you can transfer in.

Aki entered it while some scholars are observing her from afar. She held her school bag tight for she felt awkward due to her hair gear. Normally she wouldn't wear it, but it was a gift from her mother back when she was little. Ever since then she never missed a day to wear it.

Aki stumbled against someone and made her school bag fall with books spreading on the floor. She sighed while other scholars didn't bother helping her out. While she was packing, someone came towards her with a cold look in his eyes. Aki looked up and saw a very tall person in front of her.

The tall person has blond hair that is straight up with spikes coming out from the back. Wearing a male school uniform that is mostly blue jacket with black jeans. Under the jacket he wears white shirt with a red knotted necktie.

Jack: need some help miss?

Name: Jack Atlas

Age: 20

Occupation: Student

Aki: uhm...thanks...

some school girls are glancing to the two but mostly fangirls screaming with joy to see Jack help Aki out.

Fan girl #1: Jack-sama is so gentle, he is nice to anyone.

Fan girl #2: I hope I get help from him when I'm in trouble.

once done cleaning up the mess Jack stored the books into Aki's school bag. Aki smiled slightly from the help, but was short lifted when Jack just walked passed her like it's no big deal.

Aki sighed deeply for she haven't managed to have one school friend in her past, for they all think she is weird and always dressed differently once the weekends starts. She normally wears a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. A sleeveless magenta trench coat. a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves. She wears also red high heeled pumps/sandals with them.

Note: I'm not very good with clothing English texture so I needed to look it up.

She does wear the medallion around her neck that is a present from her own dad when she turned sixteen. She got red heels on but she got shorter ones that don't extend too much.

As Aki pressed her school bag against her torso, she started to wonder off where she suppose to go. But she is rather clueless for it is her first day here. If only she could have asked for help by the blond gentleman that helped her out, but that had no success.

She lowered her head into depression with her eyes half closed. Walking further and further until one person passed her by that stood up very much due to his hairstyle. He passed her but their eyes slightly aimed to each other.

Aki slightly opened her eyes from that moment when someone gazed upon her. The person has black hair with gold highlights, and blue Sapphire eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down.

Name: **Yusei Fudo**

Age: 18

Occupation: Student.

The pass by took only a couple of seconds, but they glanced at each other like it was hours. Once they passed each other. The male continues to walk with his black male uniform and he has undone his button to show off his black shirt underneath that shows a weird red lines symbol on it.

The other students stepped back for they somehow feared him. Aki looked over her shoulder and stopped walking when she noticed it. She also noticed that he is the only one with a black uniform. What does that mean?

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 introduction

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S highschool**

**Chapter 2 Introduction**

The class started to talk and spreading the rumor about Akiza. They wondered what she is like and what her job will be due to the fact they heard that she is the daughter of Lawyer Hideo that has many courts that involved the thugs of Domino City.

An old lady with glasses shines out maturity and wisdom. Having a knotted purple hairstyle wearing a white uniform like all other girls wear except she has emblem on her right chest that says New Domino Teach.

Zora: settle down class

**Name: Zora**

**Age: 50**

**Occupation: History Teacher**

Nobody listen to her as she getting nerved by the rude behavior of teenagers these days. She stomped her textbook down on her table and when the students heard it, they immediately sit down with their back straight up and chin as well.

Zora frown turned upside down with a brightly smile.

Zora: good. As you may all know, we have a new transfer student coming here from New Domino City.

Zora eyed towards the slide door on the right and spoke kindly.

Zora: come in sweetie, introduce yourself.

Aki slides the door open and walked in carefully for getting nervous that the students are gazing at her. She also notice that there are separate students wearing black or white as uniform. Most students that wear black won't even look at her, only the ones in white are gazing upon her.

Aki mind: why are they wearing different uniforms.

Zora: ahem...state your name please.

Aki trance out but then shakes her head to get awake again. She stood up straight while holding her school bag with two hands. She starts shaking from the staring eyes of the students waiting for her to give her introduction.

Aki: I-I'm Akiza Izinski, a-age 17. N-nice to meet you all.

Aki quickly bowed to the others and they can notice she was all nervous. But they politely starts applauding with a smile. However, their smiles doesn't seem all that real like it was just out of politeness.

Zora: let's see, you will be sitting next to...

Zora drag her elder finger over the list from her notebook and tapping on the one empty spot left.

Zora: next to Sherry LeBlanc.

Every classmate gasped as they looked behind them to see one long blond female in royal white uniform with a red rose on her chest pocket. She opened her Emerald eyes with black short eyelashes, she made a smile with a light pink lips and stood up with confident with her hand on her side.

Sherry: Nice to meet you Akiza Izinski, I will be your guardian for today.

Name: Sherry LeBlanc

Age: 20

occupation: School President

Aki: u-uhm...

Zora: you should be honored Aki, Sherry is the school president of this school and even the assistant of the founder of New Domino Academy. Rex Goodwin.

Aki: A-Amazing.

Aki blushes brightly and held her school bag close to her own chest with eyes sparkling from admires.

Zora: Sherry, you may show Aki around since her school uniform hasn't arrived yet at home.

Sherry: understood Zora-Senpai. Right this way Akiza.

The two girls took off from class while Sherry walks ahead with a normal pace. However, her stance of her walking is kind of strict and professional. She held a notebook on one hand and the other on her waist. She does show off lots of femine, but when she crossed some people.

Sherry: Necktie is loose, Tie it beter.

Random male: Y-Yes Sherry-senpai!

Sherry: You, your not allowed to bring game consoles in our school. Either study or go outside for some exercise.

Random Character: I will do it right after I saved.

Sherry took the console and glared closely to the person with a giant grin on her face.

Sherry: don't make me repeat dear.

Random male: Y-YES MADAM!

it would seem that Sherry is only targeting men specifically, but that wasn't the case either.

Sherry: too much make-up, clean your face and show natural beauty.

Random Girl: Y-Yes Sherry-sama!

Sherry: skirt is too short, order a bigger size or I will hold no responsibility of guys looking downwards on you.

Random girl: R-Right away!

Aki: Uhm...is it really necessary?

Sherry: in this school you can't be too careful.

Aki: how come?

Sherry: ever noticed that the ones in white are always in a group and the ones in black are left alone?

Aki: now that you mention it.

Aki remembered the one time the guy with the black hair golden lines on it passed her by while other students backed away from him.

Sherry: the one in black are from Domino City, also known as the thug turf.

Aki: thug turf? You mean like criminals?

Sherry: those kinds, not all of them aren't like that. Most of them are caught and accused due to biker street races.

Aki: you know allot about it.

Sherry: not really, when I first came into this school. I knew nothing about the Domino City criminal records, let alone we have some in our school.

Aki: wait, so if we have criminals in our class. Why not send them to an other school?

Sherry stopped walking and Aki bumped against her back, Sherry turned around and smiled brightly to Aki.

Sherry: but what if you were the one wearing black and is accused wrong?

Aki: E-EH?

Sherry: just kidding, the reason why we don't kick them out is we don't kick them out due to their looks or history. We all give them second chances and when they break it, it will be all the reason to make them exit out of here. But there is also an Ideal School Project in progress.

Aki: Ideal School Project?

Sherry: that the students from new domino city can be friends with the ones from domino city. All they need is a volunteer in order to start the project.

Aki: but isn't that a bit dangerous?

Sherry: it might, it might not. That's why there isn't any info or data stored whether the ones in black are dangerous or not. Besides, ever noticed the students ignoring you just because your not wearing a white uniform?

Aki thinks back how the students didn't even looked at her and that some are whispering to each other while looking at her.

Sherry: were almost by our last destination, hope you have been informed enough about the situation your getting into.

Aki: I do understand, but where are we going last?

Sherry: to the principle office, there is someone that wants to meet you Akiza.

Sherry got the big wide doors and opened it up for Aki, Aki's eyes widen a little for it contains against the walls very high book cases that has every knowledge stored. Biology, science, math, history, mechanics and so on. Across the room there is office that almost look like a courtroom. The windows are in different colors and it's like it's fixed into pieces as they all formed into a eagle with very wide wings.

Rex: I have been waiting for you, Akiza Izinski.

An elder male turned with his chair towards Aki, he having his hands held together that are covered in white cloves. In his chest pocket, Aki can see a pure white rose stocked into it. He wears a grey tux with a white classic shirt underneath it. The male has a long grey hair that hangs out from the back.

Aki: w-who are you?

Rex: my name, is Rex Goodwin. Principle of New Domino City and the creator.

**Rex Goodwin**

**Age: 40**

**Occupation: Principle.**

To be continued


End file.
